The present invention satisfies an urgent need for an effective counter-measure to asymmetric threats deployed to intercept and engage warships, other vessels, or military or civilian assets at a very close range. Recent history has shown that while U.S. Navy ships generally have great firepower capability against both airborne threats and other large ships, they have a reduced ability to effectively defend themselves against threats, which are typified by a plurality of small boats such as Boghammers, more advanced catamarans, and speed-boats, armed with high explosive charges, anti-ship missiles, or torpedoes, for example. These threats, deemed asymmetric threats, are intended and deployed to intercept and engage the warship or other asset at a very close range. They may utilize large caches of onboard explosives or guided or unguided weapons to attack the ship. This type of attack is primarily encountered in littoral waters and regions where waterways and commercial shipping restrict the warships from maneuvering and/or effectively utilizing their existing weapons systems. One of the most serious asymmetric threat tactics is described as the swarm tactic. This type of attack typically involves many small boats utilizing their high speed and maneuverability to attack a warship in sufficient numbers so as to overwhelm any self-defense capability the ship might have. Further, swarm tactics may also be found in some land-based scenarios where the attacking vessels are armed motor vehicles such as automobiles, small trucks, or jeeps fitted with automatic weapons, rocket propelled grenades, unguided missiles, or explosive charges, for example. The present invention provides an effective counter-measure to such asymmetric threats. Moreover, the present invention may be effectively employed against a variety of land based “soft-skinned” unarmored or lightly armored mobile or stationary targets such as vehicle convoys, radar sites, rocket launchers, and their control stations, for example. A key element of the present invention is a small, low-cost, lightweight, and maneuverable air to surface “smart” micromunition unit that is adapted to communicate with other such micromunition units to cooperatively acquire, track, pursue and intercept a plurality of highly maneuverable asymmetric threats, as well as a small low-cost but effective warhead.